Debugging is a methodological process to systematically search for anomalies or discrepancies (hereinafter—anomalies) in a computer program or a hardware design (hereinafter—program) and to fix them after the anomalies are found in the program.
Typically, debugging extends from finding and fixing small errors to lengthy and tedious data collecting, analysis and scheduling updates.
Debugging is a painstaking task that may involve long hours or days of searching for anomalies in a program. It involves human skills and typically depends on the programming language being used and the available debugging tools.